krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
94.7 The Eagle
'94.7 The Eagle '''is a classic rock radio station in the game. Tracklist *Hush - Deep Purple *Sit Yourself Down - Stephen Stills *Perfect Day - Lou Reed *Tom Sawyer - Rush *Black Water - Doobie Brothers *Fly Like An Eagle - Steve Miller Band *Layla - Eric Clapton *Lady In Black - Uriah Heep *Take The Long Way Home - Supertramp *In The Dead Of Night - UK *You Got That Right - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Somebody To Love - Jefferson Airplane *Flirting With Disaster - Molly Hatchet *Rockin' In The Free World - Neil Young *Southern Cross - Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young *Crystal Ship - The Doors *Midnight Rider - Allman Brothers *These Boots Are Made For Walking - Nancy Sinatra *Tin Soldier - Small Faces *Mr. Soul - Buffalo Springfield Station Script '''Bumper: '''Playing everything that rocks, this is 94.7...*Eagle sound*''...The Eagle "Hush" by Deep Purple plays. Soon after, the DJ, Roy Marsh, comes on and speaks to the audience 'Roy: '''Welcome back to 94.7 The Eagle, dudes. Yeah, this is gonna be, like, rockin' and stuff, yeah. So yeah, your classic rock crystal ship has sailed in, and this is Roy Marsh, ready to take you on a classic rock nostalgia tour for all you rockers out there, starting with some Stephen Stills, yeah. ''"Sit Yourself Down" plays, followed by "Perfect Day", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''Aw man, groovy tunes, dude. All but the last one. That was a bummer, but...eh, you know. The love you make equates to the love you take, love, peace, flowers. We gotta pay the rent here, so keep it here on 94.7 The Eagle. ''Commercials play, followed by another Bumper 'Roy: '''Man, you know what the greatest town in America is? Merrick. People come up and say to me "Roy, this town's a shithole", and I tell them "Once you go down in this town, you don't wanna go down anywhere else". Peace, free love, catch the wind. ''"Tom Sayer" plays, followed by "Black Water" by the Doobie Brothers, followed by "Fly Like An Eagle", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''Fly like an eagle. Eagles rock, dude. They got all the peace and freedom in the world, along with joy and pleasure and all that stuff. I thought I was an eagle back in '89 at that love-in they had in San Fierro, took the cops a water cannon to get me out of that tree. We'll be right back. ''Commercials play, followed by another bumper 'Roy: '''You're tuned in to 94.7, The Eagle. Fitzgerald County's number one home of classic rock, not to mention the only one. This is Roy Marsh, taking you on a groovy trip through the '60s and '70s, so hang tight and don't touch that dial, because that'd be, like, a bummer. ''"Layla" plays, followed by "Lady In Black", followed by "Take The Long Way Home", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''So yeah, like, I saw those Supertramp dudes live when they came to the states. It's groovy those dudes are back together. Now it's time to advertise some groovy stuff. ''Commercials play, followed by another Bumper 'Roy: '''You know, the rock music they have today doesn't equate to the rock they used to have, this kind of rock. Nowadays, all the rock has to show for itself is drugs and death and all that bummer stuff. But this music, it's all love, it's all soul. Peace, love, and soul! ''"In The Dead Of Night" plays, followed by "You Got That Right", followed by "Somebody To Love", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''Yeah, man, we all want somebody to love, we need somebody to love, and while these commercials play, you better go out and find somebody to love. ''Commercials play, followed by another Bumper 'Roy: '''Alright, guys, listen and stuff, you all gotta put down your guns and stuff. Put down your guns, your knifes, your swords, and pick up a hug. Don't kill your buddy, kill your anger and love your buddy. Here's some songs about love. ''"Flirtiny With Disaster" plays, followed by "Rockin' In The Free World", followed by "Southern Cross" before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''Yeah man, all love and joy, yeah. We gotta take a break, so yeah. Don't go hurting yourself, don't light up a bad batch, or nothing...yeah. ''Commercials play, followed by another Bumper 'Roy: '''Right, so this one goes out to Jim Morrison, the real rider of the storm, rides the storms harder than any of us ever will. ''"Crystal Ship" plays, followed by "Midnight Rider", followed by "These Boots Are Made For Walking", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''So yeah, I'm gonna go drink some groovy milk while we get some groovy commercials through, so we can listen to some more groovy tunes. Groovy. ''Commercials play, followed by another Bumper 'Roy: '''So yeah, we got all the classic rock coming at you like a ton of bricks falling out a window, onto everything that's a bummer and ungroovy. So let's kick it off, dudes. ''"Tin Soldier" plays, followed by "Mr. Soul", before Roy comes back on 'Roy: '''Man, what a song. "You're strange, but don't change, and I let her". I think that sound speaks for all of us. We'll be back with some more rock. ''Commercials play, followed by a repeat of the station